Crystals,Goblins and Princes Oh My
by WiseOwl.21
Summary: a lil angst and romance and a tiny bit of mischief read to see what happens Sarah and Jareth's kid and guess who he turned out to be like...you got that right here is a bag of cookies R&R please D more cookies and a bag full of candy who R&R D
1. A glorious day well maybe not so much

** This is my first Labyrinth fanfic **

**I do not own labyrinth just Spot, Gwen and Alberi R&R enjoy**

Chapter one

A Glorious day...Well maybe not so Glorious

It was a beautiful day in the Elfin Kingdom the sun was shinning brightly the Air was clean and Crisp and big Fluffy white Clouds filled a bright blue sky

"Ah" sighed Gwenith as she sat on her window seat and stared out her window this would one day be her kingdom as was the custom of the first born to take the place of the queen or king before them she got jitters running up and down her spine just thinking about it

"what do you think Spot about me running this place?"

The little Wire Fox Terrier puppy Yawned and curled up deeper into his little bed as if to say "let me sleep I'm tired"

Gwen laughed "alright Spot alright go back to sleep you lazy dog"

Her thoughts wandered The council was meeting tonight and naturally

her father was very, very busy this morning

"to bad papa is missing this glorious day huh Spot?"

Spot Yawned again and put his paw over his nose Gwen laughed Spot never seemed to stop Amazing her he obviously wasn't ready to wake up yet

"fine you can miss out to you silly dog but I'm gonna go pester Alberi and then I'm gonna go for a walk in the gardens"

Spot's Ears Perked up at the mention of pestering Alberi he got up yawned and stretched jumped off of his bed and pranced over to her wagging his tail

"oh so you like pestering my brother too eh?"

He started licking her bare feet and her hands in a "lets go now ok" gesture

"ok ok lets go Pester him now what do you say we ask him if he wants to go for a walk too?"

He licked her hand really fast in agreement and began pacing at the door

"I have to put on my sandals on first silly"

He began to whine as in "you should have done that before you woke me up"

Gwen giggled inwardly and opened the door Spot pranced out

"oh you spoiled little prince It's ladies first"

the puppy huffed and Gwen rolled her eyes

"alright you lets go"

spot followed Gwen closely so he wouldn't get lost. Gwen walked past the throne room and heard her father Yelling obviously irritated about something Gwen rarely heard her father yell it must have been something huge she caught the words

"damn it Jereth you Scared the crap out of me popping out of nowhere like that"

"well I do make it a habit" he laughed

Gwen giggled inwardly was the Goblin king already here this early? He must have really wanted to make an impression Spot started barking at the door loudly

"shh... Spot you'll give us away!" she hissed the dog wasn't listening he started barking louder

"shh... They'll here you!" she hissed a little louder to late the door opened

Spot Pranced in right past Jereth The King of The Goblins "_oh crap oh crap"_ she thought her heart beating faster and faster he was staring at her with mismatched eyes

"I caught and ease dropper what shall we do with her...turn her into a goblin perhaps oh stick her head in the bog"

she gasped and looked past Jereth and at her father in horror this made Jereth Laugh

"cheer up it was just a joke" she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding

"dumb dog" she muttered

"ah Wen there you are... What are you still doing inside on a glorious day as this? I thought you would be outside Angel"

"well I was on my way to pester Alberi and then go outside Sir but I heard you yelling and thought I would see what it was about and then Spot here gave me away"

"ah I see... You were on your way to pester your brother Can't you spare him a day of peace?"

"nope" she smiled brightly

"I thought not" he chuckled "so you were ease dropping eh?"

She looked down at her feet "well... Kind of Spot here isn't very good at it though he always gives me away the little tattle tale"

He laughed "alright go have fun pester your brother...just don't get into any trouble and come back here in three hours is that understood"

"Yes Sir" she saluted "come on Spot lets go" she darted out of the room quickly Spot behind her no sooner had she closed the doors and turned around she bumped into a familiar face.

Like I said before I do not own labyrinth I wish I did but I don't so yeah here's the next chapter enjoy =D

Chapter Two

Familiar Face

"ouch don't you ever watch where your going?"

She stared up into sea colored eyes thank God he was holding her up or she would have melted into a puddle at that moment

"_stop it stop it Gwen stop staring into the goblin princes eyes what's wrong with you...but damn he's so hott... stop it Gwen that is completely idiotic and unreasonable_" she mentally slapped herself what was wrong with her? _"Puck is the one who used to make fun of you and tripped you because he thought it was funny he is not Hott...but he grew up I'm sure he isn't the same well obviously look at him now...ugh shut up dummy!"_

"yes I do watch where I'm going thank you very much" she shook her head and blinked "... you came too?"

"actually I just got here and then you bumped into me and I caught you before you fell flat on your face"

"for your information I don't need your help and I like falling on my

face" what was she saying? _"stupid stupid stupid" _she slapped herself again mentally. She wrenched free of his grasp

"now if you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to" she huffed and turned around she took a step forward he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to face him she looked down at her feet so she wouldn't look into his eyes that was a failed attempt he pulled her chin up so she was looking into his eyes that were filled with fury Gwen was afraid and surprised

"you dare speak to me in that tone?" Puck asked in a dangerously sweet tone

"oh go stick your head in the bog and drink it Puck" what in the world was she thinking? Why in the world had she said that?

his hand tightened around her waist and his other hand jerked her chin

up forcefully

"I didn't think you so foolish" he said and she whimpered in pain.

Puck didn't like hurting her she brought the worst out of him when she wanted too a part of him said _"I'm so Sorry Gwen forgive me"_

the other half said _"ah what the hell she pissed me off she deserves it." _

Why was he doing this? Did he want her to be afraid of him?

It was to late Gwen already was and in her mind she would never forgive him for this

"let me go your hurting me" she whimpered in pain again her eyes filled with fear, remorse and a little anger she became pissed and said

"this is my kingdom I can talk to you however I like now...let me go before you regret it"

"oh precious girl you have so much to learn" he loosened his grip on her chin and cupped it gently in his hand and kissed her on the lips gently

He moved his hand to the small of her back bringing her forward and

closer to him this was Gwen's first kiss.

"_hey wait a second what's going on here? why am I letting him kiss me? And Why exactly am I kissing him back?...Gwen you moron this is your fault! You got yourself into this mess now you got to get out of it...but it feels so right...no Gwen it's not right that's Puck remember? come on already do something!...Think girl think!"_

she kicked him in the nads and he dropped her she smiled in victory but was disappointed in herself for breaking the kiss in this way, heck

for breaking the kiss at all for that matter

"_no Gwen it had to be done it was the right thing to do the bloody bastard stole your first kiss he got what he was asking for" _

"ha I win you bloody Bastard!" she yelled in triumph and the doors to the throne room opened Her father looking at her and then at Puck on the ground writhing in pain.

"Gwen what Is going on out here!" he asked her he saw small bruises on Gwen's face

"I kicked him Sir" she smiled

"you kicked him? Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble you've gone and done it this time your a sixteen year old girl start acting like it" Jareth watched from behind the Elfin king

"but father...he was hurting me I told him to let go and then he started kissing me! I had no choice but to kick him and I don't go looking for trouble it finds me it's not my bloody fault!" she screamed

"not your fault what did you say to him?!"

"ok...so I was a little harsh but do you blame me?" tears welled up in her eyes and began to threaten to fall down her face she blinked them back trying with all her might to be strong and to show she was strong so she wouldn't give Puck the satisfaction of seeing her cry

"what did you say to him?" her father persisted

"I told him I didn't need his help and that I didn't mind falling on my face and then I told him to go stick his head in the bog and drink it"

"you don't go looking for trouble eh? Looks like you just did...and Puck my lad you kissed her after she spat venom in your face? Bravo, bravo

Your brave to take her first kiss away too I'm sure I know why she kicked you now and surprised she didn't kill you" he laughed Puck's face turned red and he glared daggers at Gwen who stood by idly surprised by her fathers words.

"what happened to your face?" Jareth questioned Gwen curiosity getting the better of him she growled and pointed at Puck

"you have your son to thank for that!" she spat Icily

"your own fault!" Spat Puck angrily glaring at her

"my fault, My fault oh thank you your highness your too kind you self centered Jack-ass!"

"Oh I'm the self centered Jack-ass huh? go look in a mirror Princess and then tell me who the Self centered jack-ass really is!"

"Go jump headfirst into the Bog Puck I dare you!"

"enough! I get enough of this from the goblins" Jareth said rubbing his temples as if he had a headache Gwen felt pretty ashamed of herself acting like a four year old but then again Puck did that to her

"I'm sorry my behavior was unacceptable and inexcusable " she said meaningfully "I'm going to go for a walk now...and find spot"

"apology accepted" they all said at once Gwen started walking off towards her brothers Room no doubt Spot was there pestering him.

**Wow bet ya didn't expect that did ya? =D like it? love it? hate it? let me know I can take criticism and love reviews =D plus u get a bag full of Candy Cookies and Peaches if you review Jareth added the Peaches thing the bugger... =D**


	2. Chapter 2: famililar Face

Like I said before I do not own labyrinth I wish I did but I don't so yeah here's the next chapter enjoy =D

Chapter Two

Familiar Face

"ouch don't you ever watch where your going?"

She stared up into sea colored eyes thank God he was holding her up or she would have melted into a puddle at that moment

"_stop it stop it Gwen stop staring into the goblin princes eyes what's wrong with you...but damn he's so hott... stop it Gwen that is completely idiotic and unreasonable_" she mentally slapped herself what was wrong with her? _"Puck is the one who used to make fun of you and tripped you because he thought it was funny he is not Hott...but he grew up I'm sure he isn't the same well obviously look at him now...ugh shut up dummy!"_

"yes I do watch where I'm going thank you very much" she shook her head and blinked "... you came too?"

"actually I just got here and then you bumped into me and I caught you before you fell flat on your face"

"for your information I don't need your help and I like falling on my

face" what was she saying? _"stupid stupid stupid" _she slapped herself again mentally. She wrenched free of his grasp

"now if you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to" she huffed and turned around she took a step forward he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to face him she looked down at her feet so she wouldn't look into his eyes that was a failed attempt he pulled her chin up so she was looking into his eyes that were filled with fury Gwen was afraid and surprised

"you dare speak to me in that tone?" Puck asked in a dangerously sweet tone

"oh go stick your head in the bog and drink it Puck" what in the world was she thinking? Why in the world had she said that?

his hand tightened around her waist and his other hand jerked her chin

up forcefully

"I didn't think you so foolish" he said and she whimpered in pain.

Puck didn't like hurting her she brought the worst out of him when she wanted too a part of him said _"I'm so Sorry Gwen forgive me"_

the other half said _"ah what the hell she pissed me off she deserves it." _

Why was he doing this? Did he want her to be afraid of him?

It was to late Gwen already was and in her mind she would never forgive him for this

"let me go your hurting me" she whimpered in pain again her eyes filled with fear, remorse and a little anger she became pissed and said

"this is my kingdom I can talk to you however I like now...let me go before you regret it"

"oh precious girl you have so much to learn" he loosened his grip on her chin and cupped it gently in his hand and kissed her on the lips gently

He moved his hand to the small of her back bringing her forward and

closer to him this was Gwen's first kiss.

"_hey wait a second what's going on here? why am I letting him kiss me? And Why exactly am I kissing him back?...Gwen you moron this is your fault! You got yourself into this mess now you got to get out of it...but it feels so right...no Gwen it's not right that's Puck remember? come on already do something!...Think girl think!"_

she kicked him in the nads and he dropped her she smiled in victory but was disappointed in herself for breaking the kiss in this way, heck

for breaking the kiss at all for that matter

"_no Gwen it had to be done it was the right thing to do the bloody bastard stole your first kiss he got what he was asking for" _

"ha I win you bloody Bastard!" she yelled in triumph and the doors to the throne room opened Her father looking at her and then at Puck on the ground writhing in pain.

"Gwen what Is going on out here!" he asked her he saw small bruises on Gwen's face

"I kicked him Sir" she smiled

"you kicked him? Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble you've gone and done it this time your a sixteen year old girl start acting like it" Jareth watched from behind the Elfin king

"but father...he was hurting me I told him to let go and then he started kissing me! I had no choice but to kick him and I don't go looking for trouble it finds me it's not my bloody fault!" she screamed

"not your fault what did you say to him?!"

"ok...so I was a little harsh but do you blame me?" tears welled up in her eyes and began to threaten to fall down her face she blinked them back trying with all her might to be strong and to show she was strong so she wouldn't give Puck the satisfaction of seeing her cry

"what did you say to him?" her father persisted

"I told him I didn't need his help and that I didn't mind falling on my face and then I told him to go stick his head in the bog and drink it"

"you don't go looking for trouble eh? Looks like you just did...and Puck my lad you kissed her after she spat venom in your face? Bravo, bravo

Your brave to take her first kiss away too I'm sure I know why she kicked you now and surprised she didn't kill you" he laughed Puck's face turned red and he glared daggers at Gwen who stood by idly surprised by her fathers words.

"what happened to your face?" Jareth questioned Gwen curiosity getting the better of him she growled and pointed at Puck

"you have your son to thank for that!" she spat Icily

"your own fault!" Spat Puck angrily glaring at her

"my fault, My fault oh thank you your highness your too kind you self centered Jack-ass!"

"Oh I'm the self centered Jack-ass huh? go look in a mirror Princess and then tell me who the Self centered jack-ass really is!"

"Go jump headfirst into the Bog Puck I dare you!"

"enough! I get enough of this from the goblins" Jareth said rubbing his temples as if he had a headache Gwen felt pretty ashamed of herself acting like a four year old but then again Puck did that to her

"I'm sorry my behavior was unacceptable and inexcusable " she said meaningfully "I'm going to go for a walk now...and find spot"

"apology accepted" they all said at once Gwen started walking off towards her brothers Room no doubt Spot was there pestering him.

Wow bet ya didn't expect that did ya? =D


End file.
